


Into the Mist

by Chasyn



Series: The Last Shuffle [5]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mist, Night, Shadows - Freeform, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Into the Mist by EivørThe mist sweeps in suddenly, surrounding them, shrouding them.  It swirls and twists as it settles, almost as if reaching out to caress the two men.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: The Last Shuffle [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217702
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Into the Mist

“Sihtric!” He calls as they wander through the very early morning hours. It is still dark out, the sun still sleeping as they should be. “Sihtric!” He calls louder and sighs out, his breath visible in the slowly chilling air. He shivers and shakes his head. “I know you’re here somewhere!” He accuses loudly.

“Finan.” Uhtred steps up beside him and brushes against him. His gaze searches the surrounding trees but he still sees nothing. “You know this is a game to him.” He says softly, leaning closer for a moment to whisper.

Finan turns to look at him sharply and glares. “Do not say that! He will hear you and this will go on.”

Uhtred smiles and leans forward to kiss the corner of Finan’s angry lips. “Do not fret, love. He will return after he has his fun.”

Finan’s anger melts away and he sighs again, sounding tired and worried. “I just don’t like him out here by himself. I can’t protect him.”

Uhtred chuckles at that and crowds closer. “Sihtric does not need your protection. He is the strongest of us all.” Finan grumbles out an answer, low and under his breath. Uhtred doesn’t understand his words but he understands the Irishman’s meaning. And he understands. But he’s just learned to accept it. 

The mist sweeps in suddenly, surrounding them, shrouding them. It swirls and twists as it settles, almost as if reaching out to caress the two men. 

“Sitty!” Finan steps away from Uhtred and spins, his eyes searching. “I do not like this game of yours! Please, just stop and come back to us! I cannot stand the idea of you being gone.”

Just as suddenly as the mist has settled, it starts swirling again. It swirls around both of them again before it moves away and swirls in a tight circle in front of them. Then suddenly, the mist dissolves and Sihtric stands, his eyes wide and a worried expression on his face. He steps forward and grabs Finan’s hand. He presses it to his chest and he shakes his head. “I will never be gone from you!” He says, his voice raw and full of emotion. “I will always be with you!”

Finan breathes out and nods as Uhtred steps forward. Both men reach out to their shadow lover and pull him against them.


End file.
